Accidentally fused to death
by Ocha Hagar
Summary: Connie and steven sitting in a kindergarten k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, then comes falling into an active Injector.
1. Chapter 1

Connie clutched to Steven as she looked around the dead kindergarten... "Oh wow Steven... it's so big in here, I hadn't thought..." Steven held onto her arm not wanting her to fall. "Yeah. The Gems haven't told me everything about this place, but the general bit is they made other Gems here."

Moonstone peaked out of a hole at the voices. No one ever came here since they left... were they after her? She remembered a lot of the earth born gems were destroyed... She dashed through the tunnels and out to another hole to look at them closer.

"Really?... how did these things make gems? It's like test tube babies then..."

"I dunno. They're made if rock so... they grow?"  
"Maybe... Wow there are tunnels everywhere!" She said walking forward excitedly to look inside a few. Steven chased after her. "Hey, be careful! Some of these are deep, a-and Peridot may have had more experiments around..." Connie turned toward him sharply, "You didn't tell me there could be gems here. We should have brought lion then we'd have a sword..."

Moonstone panicked as they came to her tunnel next and scooted back in as far as she could.

"Well, Peridot is somewhere else. And I can use the bubble if I need to... I just wanted to be somewhere where it was just us." He grinned sheepishly. Connie blushed her young mind going places it shouldn't. "R-right... that's sweet of you Steven, I shouldn't have snapped..." Steven chuckled like he always did when he was trying to dispel any awkward or nervousness. "It's okay. You can be worried. We can go get Lion if you want."

The tiny gem thought she was in the clear and pulled the black hood over her head to hide in the shadows better. Connie turned to look at the warp pad before shaking her head, "No Steven I-..." she blinked looking right at the set of red eyes... Steven looked confused. "What's wrong?" He followed her eyes. "Oh!" He immediately stepped in front of Connie. "W-Who's there?!"

Which blinked right back at the two pairs staring at her before she screamed and ran through the tunnel.

The scream startled Connie and she backed away, "S-St-STEVEN!" And with that she was sliding roughly down one of the tunnels at neck breaking speeds.  
"Connie!" He shouted, immediately going after her. "H-Hold on Connie!"

Moonstone just heard them following her and ran faster, summoning her dual daos from the gem on her hip. She knew she would lose in a fight but she wasn't going without one!

She didn't stop sliding until she slammed into a metal like pod which started lighting up at her touch... "Ahg... S-Steven?..." It was a few long moments before he tumbled down after her. He ended up hitting a large rock and went flying in an opposite direction.

"Steven! Are you ok?" She asked unaware the top was closing on her the drill beneath her starting to twist into the earth... "Steven!" Moonstone knew that sound. It was an Injector!... she looked back as the tip headed right for the girl and she went running, blades separating to slash it in half. "MOVE!"

Steven looked up, and all he gathered from what he saw was a Gem running at Connie and a drill activating. Immediately he ran at them. "Don't hurt her!"

She tried to duck down, falling as it dug beneath the earth taking her with it. "Steven! Get the other gems!" The unknown gem jumped over the boy, slashing the Injector to break it. The first cut wasn't deep enough. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE!?" She leapt back to spear the machine before it put a seed in the ground or worse. In the girl.

She screamed feeling an extreme amount of pain as the machine grew brighter causing Steven to panic. Connie was shouting for him to get the Crystal Gems, but the warp pad was too far away. He would never make it. So instead, he summoned his shield and rammed the machine as hard as he could, trying to take out a leg.

Moonstone was still on it when he rammed it, knocking it hard enough to rock. Her blades slipped through the metal as she slipped down and screamed. "YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE IT WORSE!"

He had to save Connie! "If it's on its side, it can't drill! Connie, get away from the point!"

Connie clutched to the stone in the center which seemed to be the only thing not moving at the moment, "...S-Steven..."

No... he... He had to bubble them both. He leaped into the hole, falling next to Connie before forming the bubble around both of them. Please please please work...

Moonstone found her footing again and slammed the Injector down, shattering it. She panted and looked around before seeing the slight pink glow and panicked. Did it plant a seed? She held her swords and fused them back into one as she crept forward. "...Hello?"

With Connie practically wrapped around the gem it went with them... she felt so strange... cold almost. "Steven?..."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Connie? Are you ok? Did the... the machine hurt you? I-I can heal you! It'll be ok!"

She leaned into his touch softly sighing, "It felt like pain... but I don't think I'm actually hurt..."

The gem jumped down and looked at the bubble and stepped back. She poked the bubble lightly as she noticed the Injector tip was in there. Her eyes went wide. "Did that touch one of you...?"

"I-I think it got Connie..." Connie held it tighter to her chest whimpering...

"Get it away from her, quick!" She used her swords to slash at the bubble. If that put a seed in her, they needed to get it out before it sprouted... Steven immediately let the bubble pop and practically tore the Injector tip away from Connie. Moonstone vanished her swords and took the girl, looking her over and moving her limbs to find any trace of a seed feeling panicked, Which showed the smooth gem which seated perfectly against her breastbone... Connie curled up numbly trying to protect herself...

Worried, he got on his tip toes. "Connie, does it hurt? Does it feel like it's getting bigger?" He knew that the machine made gems that fed off of energy to grow... it could suck away Connie and kill her. It would all be Steven's fault!

"It's too late. It's set." She tapped it lightly, surprised the theory had actually worked. "They always wondered if it would work..." It was a beautiful gem too... Smooth, rounded, hardly any flaw...

Connie covered it with her arms groaning at the unfamiliar sensation, "Don't!"

"Sorry. Let's get you out of here. You need the surface to properly hatch."

"Hatch? What do you mean, hatch? What's going to happen to Connie?" Steven shook Moonstone's arm frantically, tears streaming down his face.

"In honesty? I'm not sure. The other gems theorized that planting a seed in the life forms here would make gems grow faster. A steady life force that didn't need time to build a form since there would already be one. Seeing as she hasn't died, that theory worked. But like any gem made, they need to surface for it to be complete..."

"So cold..." She shivered twitching as they moved, "S-Steven?..."

He walked side by side with her. "It's ok Connie. I'm right here. You're going to be ok." He looked up at Moonshine. "Right?"

"Judging by the gem she has, once she gets to the surface and gets heat back in her, she will be fine." She looked down to the boy and frowned. "I feel like I know your gem. But I do not know you."

He looked nervous. What if this Gem was evil like Jasper or Paradot? "Who's side where you on?"

"Side? Side of what?"

"The... Gem war? With the Crystal Gems and Home world?"

Connie gave a soft sigh... focusing... it was slowing down. The gem was taking over, "Steven I love you..."

Immediately Steven stopped. "C-Connie? No, don't say that, you sound like you're saying goodbye!"


	2. Chapter 2

"She is going to hibernate until she gets warmth. She will be fine." She said as they hit the surface and set her down.

"But.. will she change? Will she still remember me?"

"...how can I put this? She will be her... but for a while, she won't be? Hatchlings are confused at first. Like babies. She will remember you but it might take time when she wakes up. Or she might just wake up herself as a fully fledged gem. There has never been a human gem hybrid before..."

"Actually... there has been. I'm a human and a gem. But my mom gave up her form to help bring me into the world. So Connie won't be the same."

Connie fell limp as Moonshine predicted softly shivering...

She took her cloak off and folded it to let her use as a pillow. But she put it under her back where the gem was since soon she would retreat to it. Her own gem could be seen through a slit in her leggings, the almost straight cut moonstone shimmering blue and green and red. "I'm sorry... I don't know the answers. This is new to me. Aside from going out to watch humans, I've never left my hole." She looked to him and frowned. "And what are you talking about with a war? Home world? Crystal Gems?"

Connie turned unconsciously toward steven... her heart seemed to stop for her as she fazed into her gem...

Steven held her hand and watched with a worried expression. "I don't know everything, but apparently there was a big war between the gems here and the gems in space. And the Gems in space want to hurt me and the other Gems because I have my mom's gem. She was Rose Quartz."

She blinked and only looked away to be sure the new gem landed on the cloak safely. "Rose... Quartz... I remember her. She shut the kindergarten down." She frowned. "She also helped destroy a lot of the gems here. I just hid. I don't like fighting..." She looked at him now afraid. "You did come here for me, didn't you?"

Frantically, he shook his head. "No! I don't wanna fight either. Things have been not ok at home, and I just wanted a quiet spot away from everything to spend some time with Connie. I didn't think... This would happen..." He wiped a few tears away. "I just ruined her life..."

She shook her head. "No. I did. I scared her... I should have hid better..."

"Or not hid at all. I can introduce you to the Gems, they could help take care of you!" He looked down at Connie. "Do you think she's hurt? I could heal her..."

The tiny gem wrapped her arms around her legs. "I don't know. You can try..."

Steven licked his hand rested it over Connie's Gem.

It took a moment then, suddenly the brown gem jerked flashing brightly moving up... a moment later Connie was back falling to her hands and knees, "Ughh..."

"Connie! Are you ok?" Steven asked worried helping her sit up.

"What's... going on? Connie?..."

"Connie No... D-Don't you remember me?" This was his worst fear.

The girl slowly shook her head, shivering. "No? Who's Connie? I'm Agate..."

"Don't panic." Moonstone said to the both of them, "I told you Steven she'll be ok."

"No! It's not ok! I ruined her life..." Steven sniffled tightly hugging the youngest member of the party... Agate stiffened softly blushing. Soon she melted into the hug, "My chest hurts..."

Steven just worriedly held her as she groaned softly hands holding her chest. It felt so warm and stressed, muscles struggling to start moving again... "S-Steven... what happened? I-I..."

"Connie?" He nearly begged her again hopefully. "...Yes? What's going on?" Steven squeezed her tightly to his chest, "Oh thankyou! I was so worried, you fell into one of the gem things and now you have a gem and I was So So worried..."

She gave him a shocked look slowly pulling away to touch her gem when he pointed to it.

"Wow... I... Is it wrong I'm kind of happy?..."

"I don't know… I guess not. We're the same now."

Connie yawned half leaning on him, "I suppose… am I still human?"

"Mostly. Like me? I dunno. I don't think something like this has happened before."

Privately she wondered how happy Pearl would be over what had happened… maybe now...


	3. K-I-S-S

"I'm kind of tired still…" Moonstone caught her attention then causing Connie to sit up giving her a curious look, "Sorry, I'm Connie. Who are you?"

"Moonstone…" The small gem answered shyly as Connie offered a hand with a small smile, "Thank you Moonstone… I kind of remember you helping before…" Moonstone's swords vanished before she slowly reached out to take the hand. "Who are you both?"

"I'm Steven, and this is Connie." Connie shook it kindly relaxing against Steven. "Moonstone? Are you alone out here?..."

"Yes…" Moonstone said hesitantly… it took what felt like hours to get the whole story from Moonstone. She was so nervous and heartbroken as she spoke about how her closest friend Sunstone had hidden together during the Kindergarten Massacre until everything was quiet… "But where is Sunstone then?... why are you alone?" Steven asked worriedly looking around for said gem.

"He… I don't know. He disappeared…" She whispered long past tears, "Everything was fine until those broken shards started coming back… he promised me he would come back." Connie took her hand again looking sad.

"Come back with us…" Urged Connie.

"Right! The crystal gems need to know your here." Steven knew how quick they were to jump into 'Action'...

Moonstone sighed slowly nodding, "O-Ok... but I can not stay… I have to wait here for Sunstone..."

Connie nodded back, "Steven you should head over first, let them know. Then come back for us…"

It took some time but soon Steven had told his Mothers all about it and sighed unhappily as he was once more grounded.

"Fine but she's my guest now. I don't want you attacking her please…" This seemed to making the tense Gems pause and slowly agree… It was these thought worthy words that allowed Moonstone to have some space and time alone… The Moonstone curiously looked around a bit and sat in a corner to meditate. She was more active at nighttime anyway...

Connie still feeling tired yawned and curled up on Steven's bed making the boy grin and curl up around her, "Sleepy head, how are you feeling?"

"Mmm tired… you? You hit your head…" Connie asked belatedly running her hands through his hair to find no damage…

"Me? Ah I'm fine see!" He couldn't stop blushing… "But sleep if you're tired, it's been a rough day…" He hadn't even told the Gems that Connie had gotten hurt yet…

Amethyst jumped on the bed suddenly laughing at the two half humans who had long been sleeping. "Amy… go away, not now…" Steven moaned as Agate sat up blurrily, "W-what?"

"Connie?" Steven asked before noticing how she was acting, "Agate? It's Ok. Everyone here is our friends…" She nodded watching Amethyst closely, "What's Up you guys! Why is Connie acting so strange?"

"She er… well we got in some trouble when we found Moonstone and she fused with a gem somehow… T-this is Agate…" he stuttered

"uhhh… Dude this is why we tell you not to go there alone." Amethyst said serious for once.

"I just wanted a moment alone with her, i thought she deserved to see it too with all of the work she's put into learning to fight." Steven said seriously back, tired of being nagged at for 'doing anything without the crystal gems'.

"Dawww Do you _Love her?"_ Amethyst teased quite suddenly smirking as both children blushed darkly.

"S-Steven?... What is love?..." Steven pulled Agate into a hug glaring, "Shut up Amethyst that's not nice!"

"You didn't say no!" Agate whimpered hugging herself as her chest felt like it was nearly burning…

"Steven?... What's going on?..."

"Connie?" he asked worriedly, half wishing he had had time to explain what love was to the poor gem…

"Yes… Mm evening Amethyst…" she said rubbing her eyes, "What were you saying?"

"OH I was just telling you that St-" Steven suddenly tackled her covering her mouth, "NOTHING! It's Nothing i swear!"

* * *

Connie's stomach growled as she sat up on Steven's bed whispering to Moonstone, "Don't mind them, I think Steven's gotten a little fed up with them…" Moonstone relaxed further barely smiling, "It is alright…" Soon steven walked up offering Connie a plate happily eating the sandwich, "You should eat too steven..."

Steven nodded and went to a sandwich for himself. Connie got up following him as she ate, "This is really good steven."

"Thanks!" He cracked an egg into a pan and let it fry.

Connie chuckled watching him work but then started to worry, "...Are you ok?..."

"Yeah, I'm ok."

She sighed, "I know this is crazy..." Steven had to deal with so much...

He moved forward and hugged her. "It's ok. Life is crazy."

"I'm still sorry... I'm normally your rock in all this..."

He hugged her again. "Well, you're definitely my rock now!"

She laughed softly hugging back, "I wonder if we can still fuse!"

"That would be interesting. Though Agate might get confused..."

"Yeah... I don't know if she would even know though Steven, you said she doesn't remember stuff when I'm in control...

"Yeah." He finished making his sandwich. "We should try it anyway."

She giggled, "Eat your sandwich first silly..."

He smiled and ate it quickly. "Ok, ok."

"We should try outside... I'd hate to break something..." she said standing

"That's a good idea." He ate his sandwich quickly then took Connie's hand.

"Out on the beach? Like before?" She asked squeezing his hand

"Yeah totally." He grabbed his phone for music causing Connie to laugh at the familiar music... "I'm getting deja vu already!"

Steven chuckled and walked out with her, then set his phone down and started dancing

She laughed softly, relaxing into the playful dance... it was just the two of them... softly her gem started lighting up...

His followed suit, gem glowing and he chuckled and danced with her.

Stevonie stumbled to a stop shoes and the like scattered around her... "Oh... this is different..." Stevonie soon sat down carefully laying her head on her knees to focus...

* * *

Inside Stevonie's head:

"Yes! Steven we did it!" Connie hugged him tightly unaware that Agate was bound tightly behind her unconscious...

"Yeah! Wait..." He let go, moving behind her. "It's Agate!" She was taller than the two children hanging limp by black cords which seemed to stretch across Connie's half of their mind space... "Steven?... You see her?..."

He nodded. "She's... attached to some cords. I'm going to try to get her down."

"Maybe..." Agates' dark skin matched Connie's, her clothing cleanly striped downward and baggy on her thin frame... "Yeah... I've seen enough Hentai to know where this is going..." Connie whispered trying not to blush.

Steven looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Ah nothing Steven it's just something stupid I looked up while mad... What does she look like?..."

"She looks kinda like you, only her hair is red almost. And she's taller."

"Like me?..." Connie twisted slightly trying to turn enough to see... before squeaking as the threads pulled tight stopping her... "Ah well..."

"Careful." Steven tested on of the cords attached to her. "How are they attached..?"

"Their tied I think..." she said holding still, "They tie us together..."

He frowned. "Ok, so no untying them."

"Probably not... it's ok Steven. We'll work on it I promise." She said giving him a small smile

He smiled and hugged her. "Right."

She hugged back, "See? It's not so bad. You know what this means right?"

He shook his head confused, "No, what does it mean?"

"You really can fuse with Gems! You're just not in sync with anyone else... it's possible..."

"I guess..."

"What's wrong?..."

"I still think it's fusing with you that's the easy part."

She chuckled, "I'm sure the height difference doesn't help..."

He laughed. "Definitely not."

"Want to call it a day?... I need to call my mom."

"Yeah let's unfuse."

"Alright... Do you want to check on Agate? Since we want to unfuse..."

He nodded and walked into Connie's half of the fusion to Agate softly petting her long messy hair out of her face. Agate didn't move an inch as he touched her... Connie bit her lip nervously feeling their connection threatening to fall...

"She seems alright. Let's split."

With a soft pop the two fell apart into the soft sand... "Steven? Will you come with me and mom to get a journal?..."

He nodded. "Of course, Connie."

"Good..." she bit her thumb softly, "I'm worried I'll get one she doesn't like..."

"Why wouldn't she like a journal?"

"I don't know... I know it's silly... but will you help me pick?"

"Sure!"

She gave a sigh in relief, "Maybe I could even fall asleep again and let her pick..."

"But not if we're with your mum."

"Right... let me call her." She pulled out her phone waiting for her to pick up...

Steven nodded and sat down on the ground

"Hello Mother, Ah... I was wondering what you were doing this afternoon?... getting your hair done... Can me and steven run around the shops nearby? I want to find a new diary... yes I'll pay for it Ma'am." Connie nodded happily to Steven excitedly taking his hand again. He took it tightly and smiled as he listened.

"Right, we'll wait by the board walk, thank you!" She hung up nodding, "This is great! She be busy so we really can let Agate choose..."

"Alright. We'll have to be careful still. Don't want to overwhelm her."

"Right... I just... want to know she'll use it..." Connie said blushing

Steven hugged her. "Alright, we'll let her choose." Minutes later Connie pulled Steven out of the van and away from her mother, "Let's find somewhere quiet..."

Steven nodded. "Alright."

They slipped into a quiet park and Connie looked around before deciding the covered top of the slide was perfect tugging him up to it and sitting...

Steven followed, sitting down. "Do you think you can do it?"

She nodded shyly, "Can I lean against you?..."

He opened his arms. "Always."

She sighed happily laying in his soft plush hug, "Your hugs are the best..."

He smiled. "Glad you like them. Hugs should always be nice."

She laid still slowly going through breathing exercises, "Do you think She'll like me?..."

"I don't see why not. I like you." He smiled.

She blushed closing her eyes, "I think I was just lucky with that..."

"Still." He snuggled into her.

"Why does this seem like Harry potter? Talking to a book..." she whispered snuggling back and giggling

"I don't know."

It didn't seem to matter as Connie soon started growing limp... "Good night Steven..."

"Good night Connie..." He held her up, holding her close.

A soft yawn layer and she started feeling the familiar cold numb creep over her... and within minutes she was as dead as a rock...

He shifted her up a bit and snuggled her more. Agate sighed softly snuggling back in her sleep...

Steven let her rest for a moment before shaking her. "Hey, Agate..."

She frowned groaning quietly, "What is it Steven?..."

"We're going to go get a journal so you and Connie can talk to each other. She wanted you to pick."

She shook herself awake blinking up at him, "What's a journal..."

"It's a bunch of pages made into a book so you can write in it."

Her nose scrunched up, "Paperwork..." It fell almost like a curse word from her lips

"No, just a way for you and Connie to talk."

She hesitantly nodded, "I guess... Where are we?..." some kind of hard multi colored thing...

"We're at some shops!"

"Really?" She asked curiously looking down the slide, "Show me?..."

"Well, actually, we're on a playground. But there are shops over there. Here, you just gotta slide down." He demonstrated as such.

Seemed easy enough. Carefully she slid down after him laughing when she bumped into his back

He laughed and turned around, helping her off the slide

She held his hand shaking out her dress lightly, "It actually sounds like fun... but why is she letting me pick?..."

"She wants to know you'll use it and like it. Connie's very considerate."

"She sounds like it..." Agate said feeling bad, it felt to her that Connie should have more control if she really was such a nice person... "Steven?..." They were approaching humans for the first time...

Steven took her hand. "It's okay. Just follow me. Everything will be fine."

She shivered staying close to him, "This is weird... Why don't they have gems?..."

"They're people, not gems."

"B-but..." it was terrifying... people she didn't automatically know where they were at all times...

He stopped her. "Are you going to be OK?"

She took a deep breath and nodded, "Just a little paranoid I guess..."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

She relaxed more at that, "That's good..."

He nodded, and they continued walking.

"This is amazing..." she whispered watching the people and traffic around them...

"Hm?" He looked at her. "Really?"

She focused on him, "Of course it is... it wasn't like this before..."

"You remember before the city?"

"Maybe?... the plants were horrible back then I remember."

"That sounds like a really really long time ago."

"Maybe, it's hard to tell... all my memories feel shattered and spread far and wide..."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"Makes for allot of questions anyway...Steven?" Agate asked pausing, "This store has things."

"Yup Look books! We should probably go in there."

"You led then..." She said blushing. Steven held her hand, leading her though the store. She watched the other humans suspiciously as they walked over to the wall of journals...

"What's Connie's favorite color?..."

"She wanted you to pick!"

"I know..." Softly she trailed her fingers over the soft leather ones... "I'm not seeing much black though..."

"Well... how about this one?" He picked up one from the far side, black leather bound.

She blinked giving Steven a smile, "Oh its perfect!"

He grinned. "Alright! Then we'll get this one."

"How do... ah... people trade here?..." she asked hugging the book to her chest

He pulled out a few bills that he needed. "We have money."

"Oh... I assume you do labor for it?..."

"My dad gives me an allowance."

"Oh OK?... I'm sure Connie can pay you back..." Whatever a Dad was...

"Only if she wants to." He walked up to the counter.

"I'll leave a note..." Agate said shrugging

"That's what the book is for."

"Yes... umm do you have something to write with?..."

"Sure!" He pulled a pen out pocket

She took it gratefully giving him a smile, "Very resourceful..."

"Thanks Agate."

She carefully penned down a small greeting and the note... "Hmm... Is it weird I just sort of _know_ your language?... That might because of Connie..."

"It's a little weird. But at least we don't have to teach it to you. C'mon, let's go back to the playground."

She nodded closing the book and taking his hand, "Right. It would make it much harder...So what's the rest of the day look like? Any plans?" Agate asked pushing her long hair behind her ear.

"Nothing much. We can walk around if you want."

She shrugged, "I like the slide... What does the rest of that stuff do?" She asked seeing the park come up...

"It's stuff you can play on."

She climbed up the stairs on the slide... "How?"

"You know. Slide down the slide, run around, hang on the bars."

"Right... everything seems too... safe. We don't tend to baby gems like this..." she paused jumping slightly as her ringtone started going off.

"Uh oh, that's probably Connie's mom. Here." He took the cellphone out of her pocket.

She nodded, "What should I call her?" This was obviously some sort of leader with the way Steven was acting...

"Mom." He looked nervous.

She curiously took the phone opening it, "Which button Steven?"

"The green one." He pointed.

She clicked it pressing it to her ear, "Hello Mom?..."

"Connie, good. I just got done with my hair, where are you guys at?"

"Ahh... The Playground?" She asked Steven and told her mother

Steven nodded and whispered "Where you dropped us off."

"Right, where you dropped us off."

"Good I'm right down the road. I'll pick you up in a minute." Agate blinked as the call was ended, "She says she'll pick us up in a minute..."

"Whaaat?" Now he was panicking. "We have to change you back to Connie! Or however that works."

"Stay calm..." she said taking his hands, "Describe the last two times again, we just have to figure out what triggers it..."

"First time I hugged you because I was worried about Connie, and... The second Amethyst was saying how I loved Connie."

"Then it's always been you bring her out."

"But how? I don't know what I do."

She pulled him up into the covered top of the slide, "Steven I don't know how humans do these things..."

He moved closer. "I do..." He thought for a moment silently staring at her.

She blinked confused but unconsciously licking her lips, "W-What are you doing? Mom will be here soon..."

"Don't panic, I'm going to try something."

"Try what?..." Her brown eyes watched him for once innocently...

"It's called a kiss." He leaned forward a little... Their faces were inches apart and her breathing picked up sharply, "It's working..." The familiar pressure was back this time spreading down into her belly too... it felt like flying even as it burned pleasantly.

His face was slightly red. "Good..." Quickly, he pecked her lips

She froze up gasping softly, "S-Steven!"

"Was it bad?"

Connie blushed darkly holding her chest, heart beating painfully fast. "N-No! It... it was nice..."

"Are you Connie again?" Steven asked hopefully.

She nodded, "Y-Yeah..." Connie said before slipping from her precarious perch and sliding down the slide head first and giving a loud graceless, "OUfh..." at the bottom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Connie!" He ran down and helped her up. She was still a blushing mess trying to get the wood chips off her back.

"S-sorry I didn't know we we're even on a slide..."

"I'm sorry too. It seemed like a safe place." He helped her quickly

Her mother's van pulled up and Connie gave him a shy smile, "Right... Let's hurry before she asks questions..."

"Right." He let go and walked with her to the van. She opened the door letting Steven go first and sat in the back beside him.

"Steven did she like this one?" Connie asked showing the journal she was still holding onto.

He nodded. "She wrote in it too."

She opened it curiously softly smiling, "Wow... oh!" She dug for her wallet pulling out her money, "How much was it?"

"Only like, four dollars."

"Do you still have the receipt?" She asked stoically, not quite believing him.

He nodded and handed it to her. It read Seven dollars. She rolled her eyes handing him the correct amount, "...Was Agate allot of trouble?"

"No, just a little nervous. She kinds remembers there being lots of plants and things. She was impressed by all the people."

That had Connie smiling, "I'm glad! And allot plants? Here?... I wonder how old she is, it's been a few hundred years since people started living here..."

"The Crystal Gems are thousands of years old..."

"Right... What if she's even older?" Connie asked feeling strange.

"She might be." Steven hummed.

"That's weird... I have a person in me that's probably older than most vampires from my books..."

"I didn't know you read vampire books."

"Ah ha... Mom gave them to me..." She slid down to hide somewhat, "They weren't the greatest..."

"It's ok. Vampires sound cool. Scary, but cool.

"Their probably not real. I can't imagine anything living on just blood. Not as much protein as you would expect."

Steven shrugged and hugged Connie. "Sometimes you need to fantasize."

She smiled hugging back, "Trust me I do that all the time, just not about dead people..." More like about you...

He smiled and let go. "Wanna hang out at the temple for a while?"

She nodded, "Yeah we can see how Moonstone is doing."

"Yeah, Moonstone..." Definitely what he was thinking about.

She giggled, smiling as her mother pulled up to the beach, "You can stay the night Connie but I want you to call me in the morning."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Thank you ma'am!" Steven opened the door and hopped out smiling widely.

Connie followed closing the door behind her, "Bye Mom! Steven race you!"

"Alright. Ready set go!"

"Go!" She yelled with running as fast as she could toward his beach house with him. Steven stayed directly behind her. They ran for a bit before he sped up and scooped up Connie into his arms causing her to squeak, laughing loudly as she clutched his neck. "Stop stop! I'm heavy Steven!"

He laughed. "No you're not!"

"My mom and dad have troubles lifting me. Your ridiculously strong is all..."

"Yeah, I guess. I could lift Jenny too. Still, I'm not putting you down!" He raced to the temple getting there in good time even though his sandals slowed him.

"Then who is going to win?!" She giggled trusting him

"Both of us!"

"Sounds good..." She said giving him a hug, they had gotten closer over this... "Steven?... Are you tired or do you want to stay up?" Connie asked trying to wiggle out of his arms.

Steven set her down. "Whatever you wanna do."

Connie sighed fondly, "We could play one of your games, watch a movie maybe... I'm not sure."

"Hm... how about movie and cuddling?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

He hugged back before letting go and taking her hand to lead her upstairs. He put in a movie then hopped on his bed. "Com'on!"

Connie followed crawling into his bed, "Ok!"

Steven smiled and opened his arms out to her

She laid down snuggling into his chest, "Steven... can I ask you something?..."

"Sure Connie.

"You um... kissed me didn't you?..." she blushed hiding in his chest, "Did you just want me to wake up?..." god she sounded so stupidly...


End file.
